No Nightmares Tonight
by barbell
Summary: Pre-Tag for "They Keep Killing Steed" - after Steed and Tara return to the inn...


No Nightmares Tonight!  
  
John Steed, who'd been mesmerized by the sight of his own face on a dead man, and then watching it dissolve into another face altogether, pulled his eyes away to stare into the tortured and horrified eyes of Tara King, not six inches from his. She turned with him and they headed for the Baron's car as he fell into step beside them wordlessly. The Baron -very astute man that he was - realized instantly the love in Tara's eyes. Still, he'd spent more real time with her that day than he had spent with any girl in two years. As he climbed into his car he turned to see Tara still holding on to Steed as for dear life. Steed opened the car and climbed into the back, walked to the middle of the seat, and sat down. Tara got into the front seat, shut the door, and reached back for Steed's hand. He clasped hers reassuringly, then, after the Baron was out on the Old London Road, he sat back, trying to relax. Tara breathed heavily. Suddenly she looked up at Baron Von Kurt and smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much for all of your help today. I don't think I could've made it without you."  
"You're welcome."  
Tara looked back at Steed with a questioning eye, and he nodded.  
"Would you like to join Steed and I for dinner tonight? We'd love to have you."  
He looked over at her briefly before looking back to the road.  
"Miss King, you've saved me twice today, and I've helped you twice today. I think perhaps we should keep it even for now. I...do have an appointment for dinner tonight..."  
"What? Only one?" she teased.  
"Sadly, yes. But from what I've seen, you and Steed need some time alone."  
She was shocked to find herself blushing as she looked back at the man she adored. She shuddered. She had seen him dead five times today, and she felt nearly undone by it.  
"You may be right," she murmured.  
He drove to the hotel and parked. After getting out, he went round and opened her door. She got out and waited for Steed to exit. Then, Tara leaned over and kissed the Baron's cheek. "Thank you," she told him sincerely, "You are a gallant gentleman."  
He nodded, smiled, and said, "Perhaps I'll see you again before you leave." Turning to Steed, who shook his hand, he added, "It was a pleasure meeting you, sir. Finally. The real one."  
"The pleasure was mine," Steed told him.  
With a nod, the Baron entered the building and walked into the waiting arms of his lady for the evening, Elise. He turned and gave a small wave to the couple still standing in front of the inn.  
Steed walked Tara inside, upstairs, and to his room. He hadn't closed the door before he asked, "Are you all right, my dear?"  
"I'll...I'll be okay. Really."  
"Of course you will, " he agreed. "But for now, I want you to go next door to your room and take a warm bath."  
"Sounds lovely."  
"Then I want you to get into something comfortable - nothing fancy - and then come back here. We'll order dinner in my room tonight."  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Quite."  
"Well, all right - if you think so..."  
"I saw your face a bit ago. I know so." He kissed her cheek as he opened the door for her. "Take your time. I must call Captain Smythe. After I get all this sorted out, I can relax."  
"Just what I was hoping for," she said teasingly. He smiled as she went next door. Waiting until her door shut behind her before shutting his, he turned toward his own bath. It had been a long time since he had indulged in a long, relaxing bath himself, and he enjoyed it immensely. Afterwards he shaved and put on casual slacks and a shirt with a sweater. By the time Tara had finished, an hour had passed and he had had time to discuss security with the Captain.  
The conference had continued without a hitch after all the Steeds left, and the next day promised to be even more successful.  
He then called Mother, who was so delighted with the results that he told them they could come home the next day.  
"Mother, Tara's a bit...distressed. I was thinking that a day or two holiday here might be..."  
"Sorry, but ministry funds cannot pay for you two lolligagging about! I expect you home tomorrow afternoon."  
"Right, Mother."  
"And Steed?" Mother continued.  
"Yes, Mother?"  
"Good job!"  
With that, he was gone.  
Steed didn't have the heart to tell Tara right away. She knocked only a few moments later, and he let her in. She was wearing long, flowing culottes in a yellow/orange combination, and a very flattering sweater. Very flattering.  
  
"You look lovely, my dear," he smiled, taking her hands and drawing her into the room. After shutting and locking the door, he handed her a brandy and had one himself. She was in the chair, he was leaning against the table just as they'd been at the first of this morning. Only this time, the phone didn't ring. Steed had put a hold on all of his calls.  
They ordered dinner. They ate. They played cards. They were never more than three feet apart all evening unless one of them went into the bathroom. Finally, after several glasses of wine, a full meal, and very enjoyable conversation, Steed took Tara into his arms and danced with her to the music from the radio intercom. She put her head on his shoulder and gently swayed to the music, still not wanting to let go of him. He held her close, with her arms about his neck, and they danced quite comfortably. She seemed to melt into his embrace, and soon her head was on his shoulder. He slowed a little to whisper,  
  
"Are you getting tired?"  
"A...A little, I guess. It's been...a...an exhausting day." He looked down into her large, sleepy green eyes.  
"Yes, it has. How are you doing?"  
"As long as you're within my sight, I'm fine," she told him.  
He drew back a little to take in her entire face and now saw the lower lip beginning to tremble a bit.  
"Oh, there, there," he soothed, holding her and rubbing her back. "Everything is fine now."  
"I...I thought...I thought you were dead," she began to sob, only now being able to let it out.  
"I know," he crooned as though to a sleepy child. "Come on, let's get you into bed." With that, he stepped to the large bed in his room. He pulled back the covers and sat her on the edge. Then he produced a handkerchief and handed it to her. She used it. Kneeling at her feet, he removed her shoes, then gently rubbed her feet for a minute or so while she sighed with pleasure. Then he motioned her to lay down while he removed his shoes. He turned out the light, and the room was dark except for the outside lights that cast strange shadows on everything. Without another word, he sat down next to her, said, "Scoot over," and then got into bed with her. Both fully dressed, he pulled the covers up, then pulled her close and held her in his arms.  
"There will be no nightmares tonight, Tara," he said quietly. "I'll see to that."  
"What do you mean?" she murmured softly.  
"I mean to hold you here all night. I will be here with you. No one is going to take me - or you - anywhere tonight. So you can just relax and go to sleep, and don't worry about anything at all." He gazed down at her and saw two large green eyes staring up at him adoringly.  
"Thank you," she smiled, closing her eyes.  
His lips brushed hers softly. He thought to himself that she shouldn't have to witness some of the things this job held forth for her. "Just go to sleep, now, and I'll be here when you get up, I promise."  
She nodded, closed her eyes, and snuggled down.  
The next thing she knew, it was morning. Opening her eyes, she saw John Steed sleeping peacefully beside her. She grinned broadly and, with a wicked gleam in her eye, she stretched like a cat. Then, without a word, she pounced on him, stradddling his chest and putting her hands around his throat and 'strangling' him playfully.  
Steed never opened his eyes. His hands came up onto her shoulders and tossed her off of him and onto the floor. She landed with a 'thump' on her bottom, then sprawled backwards on the rug. In an instant he was down, straddling her much as she had him...and only then did he open his eyes.  
She lay there, gasping and giggling at the same time. He narrowed one eye. "Very funny. And to think I spent all last night protecting you, and you wake up and attack me!"  
"Let me up," she gasped. "Please."  
He stood up and pulled her up onto her feet. "What was all that about?"  
"I don't know," she said, trying to look at least a little remorseful. "I woke up and saw you there next to me. I guess I was so glad to see you alive that I decided to 'play'. I'm sorry. It's a terrible way to be woken up, I'm sure."  
His eyes travelled the length of her and back up to her face. "Oh, I don't know. I can think of fewer more pleasant ways to wake up than to have a beautiful young girl attack you!"  
She actually blushed at his compliment, smiled, step toward him, and winced as she rubbed the seat of her culottes.  
His brows rose. "Did I hurt you?"  
She shook her head 'no'. "I just landed wrong," she assured him. "I'll be fine."  
"Good. Breakfast in an hour?"  
"Sounds wonderful."  
"You probably need to to go your room now, to change for the day. Mother insists we come home on the noon train."  
"Oh, no, Steed! I was hoping to spend some time with you..."  
"So was I, my dear. But Mother was quite insistent. Go along with you now, and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in an hour."  
She nodded assent, but he could see she was bitterly disappointed. "But," he said, "before you do..." And he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for your loyalty and your concern, Tara. I don't tell you often, but I appreciate it very much."  
"You're...welcome," she breathed. "It's a...pleasure."  
They smiled at one another, and then he released her to go back to her room. As his door shut, he had to smile. It had been a wonderful evening, and he had, indeed, prevented any nightmares the night before. He was actually looking forward to the trip home on the train, with Tara in a much better mood than she'd have been if they had each slept alone last night. And he couldn't wait for their next case! 


End file.
